What Comes After
by Big Eyed
Summary: Diana is exhausted, she has battled through the majority of the Northern Hemisphere's Crime in a matter of days, and she is extremely surprised at what becomes of her life after a simple dinner date.
1. Chapter 1

Wonder Woman sat slumped in her cushioned chair within the walls of her room at the Watchtower; the lights were dimmed and she was exhausted from thwarting thirteen heists, seven kidnappings, and five riots all around the world. She sat there with her torn, dirty outfit, not caring to wash or fix it because she had the nagging suspicion that she would be called for another emergency. Looking down, she stumbled upon the realization that one of her magical bullet-deflecting bracelets had vanished from its normal home on her wrist. "Great." Frankly, the heroine needed a break, "Hera, give me strength; I fear the world has gone mad...And myself along with it." She whispered to herself, biting her lip nervously while revealing images of one of her teammates flashed through her mind. "How are such feelings possible? We are only friends." She thought to herself as the pictures in her head became more erotic; her cheeks turned to a bright crimson. Shaking her head to clear out the thoughts like a child's etch-a-sketch, she stood and poured a glass of cold water, hoping that the liquid would cool the heat that had risen in her face.

"Diana?" She jumped, and spilled water over herself, at the voice that resounded through the tiny intercom mounted on her wall; she cursed quietly.

"Y-yes?" She was especially shaken to find that the voice belonged to the teammate who's body she had just been mentally studying.

"Are you busy tonight?" The voice was sweet and made Diana's breath catch in her throat, it made her pause when an arm extended to grasp a paper towel.

"No I am not, why do you ask? Is something wrong?" She glanced carefully at the clock as she answered, 6:02, it read. She resumed her motion and began wiping the liquid from the fabric of her dirty outfit, thinking to herself that the mess was most likely an improvement.

The other person laughed, "No, not yet at least. I was wondering if you'd like to come to dinner with me." Wonder Woman was stunned into a brief silence.

"Of course! Do you know what they are serving in the cafeteria tonight?" She asked, trying her hardest to avoid the lump in her throat as her arms began working on auto-pilot and her thoughts trailed away to daydreams she'd previously had.

The voice came back a wonderful, clear, laugh, "No, I meant, come OUT to dinner with me, at an actual restaurant. I don't think I can take another night of Clark listening in on my conversations with Wally." Wonder Woman's heart leapt while her toes curled in pleasure at getting to hear that rare laugh.

Diana thought a moment, weighing the consequences of going out with her comrade in her mind; thinking of what the League might say made her nervous. Her stronger side piped up and encouraged her, "You didn't leave Themescera, all your sisters, to be discouraged by something so simple and easy. If you want it, go for it you idiot. I personally challenge anyone who has fool-hearted qualms about it." A smile spread across her features as she quietly cleared her throat before answering, "What time do you want to meet?" Her arms stopped moving completely.

"I'll pick you up at your room in exactly," She could hear her teammate move to glance at a clock, "Fifty seven minutes, savvy?" She could hear a smile in the other person's voice, it made a smile slide over her own features.

"That sounds wonderful; I am looking forward to spending the evening with you. Should I dress up?" Her face grew hot again.

"You can, I am and I don't want to embarrass you by looking sexier," The person at the other end of the line laughed again, "But I'm sure you'll look beautiful no matter what you wear... You always do." The voice came back to her, but her comrade had disconnected before she could reply, leaving her to ponder what exactly that last statement implied. The wet cloth in her hands fell to the floor and she trotted off towards the bathroom to take a shower; her dirty uniform dropped to the floor as the water started and she stepped in.

"It should take me five minutes to shower and get out, leaving me a window of fifty one minutes to compose my attire." She said to herself quietly, her heartbeat growing faster as she imagined what the evening would bring. Wonder Woman wrapped herself in a towel while drying off her hair as she walked into her bedroom; opening her closet, she paused to think about precisely in which direction she wanted dinner to head. Minutes later, if one looked where her bed should be, they would only find the contents of her wardrobe. Jeans, silk tops, blouses, slacks, belts, and beautiful dresses were strewn about on the sheets; the heroine stomped her feet in agitation, she was utterly dumbfounded. "I know!" She floated upward and opened the hatch at the top of her closet to grab a small cardboard box; she hovered slowly down until she sat on her knees, the box in front of her. "Mother gave me this for a special occasion, this seems perfect." She smiled and pressed the soft fabric into her cheek. Wonder Woman stood and let her towel fall to the floor as she sprang into the bathroom and got ready.

Smoothing out the rumples in her dress, Diana stood in front of the full-length mirror just inside the bedroom door. A knock sounded through the metal of her door, startling her into taking another quick glance at herself; the white dress she wore went down to the middle of her muscled thighs and were smartly accented by white 2 inch high heels. Her hair had been carefully brushed and pulled up into a rose-style bun a little ways above the base of her skull, leaving her shoulders completely exposed. The ebony-haired heroine stood before the door taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, letting the cool handle rest in her grasp. She willed her face to stay pale in anticipation for the greeting; with a final quiet sigh she pulled open the metal door.

"Wow, you look, man..." Shayera's voice was hoarse, obviously stunned by the beauty in front of her, "I mean, I've seen you wear less than this everyday for the past three years and I must say, I never thought more could be so sexy." She recovered, leaning slightly against the door frame, her beautiful grey wings paled by her form-fitting black dress; Wonder Woman felt her face heat up as her pulse increased.

"Shayera... You look, stunning." The Amazon barely choked out.

"Awe come on; don't tell me I shocked the Princess of Themescera into silence! Hey, I can clean up too; I mean, I AM a woman." Her eyes raked over Diana's body seductively.

"That she is, and her figure makes it painfully obvious." Diana thought to herself, her eyes drinking in Shayera's appearance. The Amazon was completely entranced by the beauty of her comrade and the wonderful fragrance that radiated off of her skin. The Thanagarian's beautiful red hair was brushed and down, tumbling like a waterfall over her shoulders; her emerald eyes shone brightly against her hair and tanned skin. The black dress she wore was ankle-long and split seductively at her hip to reveal long muscled legs and sexy black stilettos. The raven-haired woman's eyes wandered back up to the tanned flesh that was exposed below the Thanagarian's collar bone; the redhead's dress came from under her arms and wrapped tightly around her torso, just above her breasts, with a wide V to show off some cleavage.

"Uh, forgive me, shouldn't we be going? I don't want to waste our quality time together gawking at y-your...your..." She couldn't help but trail off as her eyes fell upon Shayera's practically free breasts, they looked quite snug in that tight dress; the Amazon bit the inside of her lip.

"What's the matter Princess? We have plenty of time together, unless you planned on running away right when we get to share a strand of spaghetti." The redhead smiled and laughed at her remark, leaning lightly against the door frame.

Despite the way her heart leapt at the other woman's laugh, Diana's face was one of incredulity and pure confusion. "What?" Was all she could say.

The Thanagarian laughed, "Obviously you've never seen the Lady and the Tramp. It was the coolest kid's movie I came across in my first year on Earth." She muttered, pulling an imaginary piece of lint from her breast.

Wonder Woman's face grew to one of slight horror, "There is a movie for children that introduces whores taking advantage of classy women?!" She said a little too loud, causing Batman to stop in his tracks and look at them with his mouth slightly agape, and his cowl-clad brows continuously rising.

Shayera's laughter rang out through the hall as she nearly doubled over from rib convulsions and twitching lungs, "Oh my god! That is absolutely hilarious!" She couldn't stop laughing and her fit only grew louder due to the face Diana couldn't seem to get rid of, she looked like she'd seen a walrus flipping her off from the passenger seat of a moving car. The redhead walked over to Batman and gave him a big Thanagarian hug, followed by a kiss on the cheek. Wonder Woman's brow quirked as the pair whispered quietly to one another and Batman gave Shayera a hug this time, along with a deep-throated, hearty laugh. Diana was utterly shocked and completely speechless.

"Come on Princess," She said, walking back to her date while waving goodbye to their comrade, "We've got a dinner to eat." She flashed Diana a grand smile and pulled the Amazon into the metal elevator to ride down to the teleporters. A portion of the journey was in silence, until Shayera broke the ice. "I appreciate you respecting the deal I kinda forced you into last week, the whole 'you want the mace you got me too', thing." Diana could see the other woman bite her lower lip.

"I'm just glad you stuck with it." She said with a smile, trying hard to keep her eyes away from the other woman's exposed skin. However, she was able to catch the light blush that rose in her companion's cheeks.

The pair remained silent until they reached their destination; Shayera grabbed Diana's hand and they strolled to the platform together. Standing on one of the partially lit circles, they looked at the worker standing there with her light purple uniform on as she read a woman's soccer magazine. She looked up when Shayera cleared her throat, "Preset destination number four, please." She said with a nod.

The blond woman grinned broadly and typed on the keypad to select their target. As the lights began enveloping them from the ground up, the blond woman winked at Shayera, her smile never wavering.

Their matter was broken down and reassembled in a pleasant alleyway somewhere on Earth. Shayera linked her arm with Diana's and walked her out onto the cobblestone street. The scent of the sea filled the Princess's nose as the sound of crashing waves and seagulls enveloped her ears. She closed her eyes, as Shayera led her out across the street to the sidewalk, to find the insides of her eyelids greeted by an incredibly soft light. Orange shone through her skin as scents and sounds painted a beautiful picture in her head of the place she was visiting; it was a picture she would never forget. "This place...is wonderful." She whispered, her eyes still closed.

"Why don't you open your eyes, Princess? Its better when all of your senses are live." Her companion's voice was soft and warm as it was whispered in her ear. Her eyelids slid open, revealing an all-too familiar world to her; she was standing on the sidewalk in Themescera.

"W-what are we doing here, Shayera?" She was trying her hardest to whisper through the anger and frustration that had washed over her.

"Quiet!" Shayera clamped a hand over her companion's mouth, backing her into the ally they just came out of. The redhead craned her neck to look carefully out at a pair of women passing by, giggling as they went. When she was sure they had moved out of earshot, she took her hand away from her companion's mouth. "What's up? Why are you freaking out?"

"I'm not sure if you remember or not but my mother banned me from my home!" Diana felt warm tears in her eyes at the memory; she hated feeling like her mother didn't want her, it made her feel weak.

"Exactly! This is your HOME, is there a better place to stay and have dinner in the beautiful light if the moon? I think not." Shayera's wings were beginning to flare up behind her, looking white in the black of the night; it reminded Diana of their time together in Hell.

"How about a calm place where my own sisters won't attempt to kill me, and the world won't fall apart on my shoulders?!" She had to fight to control the waver in her voice, as well as the volume.

"Diana, I didn't know you were that stressed..." Shayera's eyes bored into her companion's.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't be here, it's too risky. I could not bear my mother being even more disgraced by me." She prepared to fly away or call J'onn for transportation, whichever would get her away from her old home faster. Before she could even float from the ground, the redhead grabbed her hand.

"Don't leave, please; I have something special planned for us this evening." Her eyes pleaded with the Amazon.

"Alright. Hera, you must have lost your mind." She said, after a moment of thought; her feet slowly came back to rest more firmly on the ground, Shayera smiled.

"I lost my mind a very long time ago. Now, come here so you can put this on." Her hand moved from Diana's wrist up to her soft elbow drawing her closer.

"Put what on?" Wonder Woman asked, turning to face the other woman.

"This." Shayera said with a smile as she plucked a long feather from her left wing, twitching slightly as she did so. She turned Diana around to tie it over her eyes.

"So soft, with such a wonderfully pleasant smell." Wonder Woman thought to herself, she felt a smile spread across her features. "What are you smiling at, Princess?" The redhead's voice purred in Diana's ear.

"I-I am simply having a wonderful time being with you, Lieutenant." She said, returning the favor of calling her teammate by her title.

Diana wasn't aware of it, but a frown grew on Shayera's face at the last word she'd uttered. "I'm not in the Thanagarian army anymore." She whispered under her breath. The redhead straightened her back and let her wings flutter behind her so she could drop the slight agitation. "Come on hot stuff, let's get going." She took Diana's hand into her grasp and pulled her through the torch-lit street. The stone road beneath their feet slowly went from sand, to wood, and back to stone as they made progress through the city. The more they walked, the more couples and pairs of Amazons greeted them on the street, waving and smiling at the beautiful redhead with shining emerald eyes; they barely noticed her blinded companion walking behind her linked by their hands alone. With every step they took, the sounds of the ocean grew louder and closer, the sounds of the sea were so close, Diana could practically feel fresh waves crashing over her shoulders.

When Shayera deemed they were close enough to their destination, she broke contact with her friend and quietly floated away so Diana wouldn't hear her. "Shayera?" The Princess whispered, feeling empty and very alone; standing there made her realize quite how much she enjoyed the other woman's company. Diana's hand reached up to touch the soft feather wrapped around her head; her fingers slowly grasped the bottom of the soft covering, before a hand gripped her wrist tightly.

"Let me get that, Princess." The Thanagarian's voice was like warm honey pouring from her throat into Diana's ear, overpowering the sounds already surrounding them. "It'll just be a second..." Her voice moved from one direction to another as the winged beauty stepped around her slowly and seductively. Diana's hands fell to her sides as she waited patiently for her companion to take the feather away from her eyes. A pleasant shiver ran up her spine as strong hands rested at the base of her neck on both shoulders; her toes curled in surprise and pleasure as warm breath ran down her neck.

Shayera grasped one end of the feather she'd plucked from her wing carefully in her teeth, pulling her head away as slowly as she could to undo the knot. When the feather had finally come loose and the women were facing the ocean together, Diana saw something that touched her heart in ways she'd never imagined. There was a square wooden deck built out off of the street to branch out over the shoreline, and in the center of the cherry-red finished wood was a stone center with two chairs and a white clothed table with a meal hidden by silver bowls waiting on it. Torches surrounded the deck, Diana's face lit up as the fires' light flew across her skin. They were standing in the middle on the stone center; Shayera grasped her feather as it flickered in the wind like the fire trapped within a torch. "I don't need this anymore." She said, relinquishing the soft grey object to the wind. Diana's face turned to one of worry; the Amazon leapt up and grabbed the feather before it could be lost to the waves.

"I do." She said, gliding back down to stand next to her companion. The Amazon brought it slowly across her face, feeling the softness and smelling the perfume she was about to commit to her list of favorite scents. "The smell of Shayera next to me in the morning will be at the top." Her more lustful side whispered in her mind. "Let's do something risky." An inner voice said.

"You're sweet..." The Thanagarian trailed off as her eyes went wide with shock and excitement; Diana was sliding the long grey feather down in the front of her dress, carefully tucking it into her right breast cup. It was a moment after the intentional pause that the Princess looked up from her endowment.

"Something wrong, Shayera?" The other woman's name rolled from her tongue, she willed her face to stay colorless.

"No, nothing at all. Here, let me get your seat." She recovered, pulling the metal chair out from under the table so her companion could sit.

"Why, thank you." She sauntered over to the offered seat, lowering herself into the chair as slowly as she could to make Shayera jealous. The Amazon smiled to herself when she heard her friend sigh quietly above her.

"N-not a problem. I don't mind it at all." She regained her balance and whispered her last sentence in Diana's ear. The winged beauty stepped around the table to sit in her own chair, facing the Princess. "Soon to be MY Princess." The thought passed quickly through her mind. "Are you ready to eat, Princess?"

A smile swept across Diana's lips, "What are you offering?" It was her turn to make a woman's face red.

"I meant the food, Princess. My dessert comes after dinner." Shayera said coolly, her emerald eyes shining in the torchlight as she leaned into intertwined fingers that were propped up by strong elbows.

Wonder Woman's breath caught in her throat at the sight, "What is for dessert?" She did her best to recover, with little success.

"Now that is entirely up to you." She leaned further into her hands as she paused; when she saw that her companion was speechless she continued, "Dinner, however, has already been prepared; all that's left is to serve it." She pulled the silver cover-dishes from the bowls, revealing the food she had slaved over for nearly two hours, trying desperately to get it right for the woman she could not tear from her mind. The redhead smiled when Diana leaned into the released steam to draw the wonderful smell into her nostrils.

"Mmmmmm, it smells divine. What is it?" She asked, grinning broadly, ready for her fork to dive straight into it.

"Shrimp Linguini, for the beautiful Princess," Shayera smiled at the blush Wonder Woman tried weakly to hide. "Damn thing took me a while to get, but it just melts in your mouth." She beamed. A short, clear, laugh escaped the Thanagarian's throat when she saw the hungry stare Diana's bowl was receiving from its owner. "Shall we?" She gestured to their bowls as wind blew by them, tousling her hair and ruffling her feathers slightly.

"I would hate for it to get cold..." The Princess trailed off, her eyes devouring the food before her mouth could.  
Another laugh jumped from Shayera's lips, it made Diana look away from the food, "I seem to be making that wonderful laugh less endangered than it was this morning." She thought to herself.

"Go ahead, dig in, Princess." The redhead smiled sadly, whispering the last word to make it inaudible. She ate slowly so her eyes would have all the time they needed, to create a mental map of Diana's body, "Like you haven't already! You haven't been able to get your eyes off of her since you beat the snot out of Faust!" She thought to herself.

"Hera, this is delicious!" Diana nearly shouted, thankfully the sound of the waves all but drowned her out.

"Actually, _Shayera_ made it, but I'm sure Hera would like it too." The Thanagarian said, after finishing another bite of her food with a slight chuckle. A pleasant smile played about on the redhead's lips as she thought of a particularly fond memory. "Do you remember when we snuck into Wally's room to bust him for stealing batarangs?"

Diana began laughing, "Do you remember what we found in their stead?" She held a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh.

Shayera nodded, her smile growing, "A pair of Clark's teddy bear boxer-briefs!" She rocked back into her chair clutching at her ribs, laughing at the incredible surprise that had awaited them at the end of their adventure. It was hard for her to keep her eyes wide but when she managed to pry them open, she found Diana laughing just as hard as she was; both women were partially afraid food would fly from the other's nose.

When the majority of the bursts of laughter had subsided, Diana looked across the table. "Thank you, Shayera, its wonderful." The Amazon couldn't stop smiling.

"From the looks of things, it WAS wonderful; and thank you, I'm really glad you liked it." She smiled at hearing her name from the lips of such a beautiful woman; the redhead placed her hand on the one Diana had lain across the table.

"I didn't like it, I simply love it." Diana said, taking comfort in the hand lying on hers while trying not to let extra blood creep into her cheeks.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes, and you? Your bowl is almost completely full." The brief notion passed through her head that she'd been poisoned, she shooed it away.

"I'm finished; I had to ingest almost an entire pot-full to make sure it was edible. Besides, I always leave plenty of room for dessert." Shayera's emerald eyes shone brightly under the flickering torchlight.

"She looks like a Goddess, and the moon against her wings, Hera, I think I'm in love!" The Princess thought. "And what is for dessert tonight, Shayera? Do we get ice-cream?!" She nearly squealed like a child in glee.

A long, clear, laugh jumped from Shayera's throat, her eyes gleamed with the moonlight pooling at the bottom of her pupils. "Let's go down by the beach and you'll find out." She stood and shook her wings out, pulling a long red hair from the side of her dress.

"How are we getting there? Your dress and our shoes will be ruined if we walk." Diana pointed out, getting up from her chair and the empty bowl in front of her.

"When did I say we were going to walk?" Shayera's confident smile never left her face; neither did the gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, yes...We can both fly..." The Amazon trailed off, looking rather disappointed, she looked like the romance that thinly lined their evening had dissipated.

"Yeah, we can, but indulge the hopeless romantic side of me for a while." She smiled, offering the princess her hand.

Diana's heart fluttered almost uncontrollably while she took careful steps toward her companion on the stone square inside the deck. She took the other woman's hand with a wide grin, "You're a hopeless romantic? This is certainly new." She was pulled into the redhead's arms.

"I've always been a romantic; you just never gave me the chance to prove it to you." Shayera purred in her Princess's ear, scooping her into her arms as if she were a weightless bride. The former Thanagarian Lieutenant guided Diana's arms up to wrap around her neck, ignoring the shiver running down her spine at touching the Princess's bare back and legs, to bring their faces incredibly close; Diana could smell the spice of the other woman's perfume.

"Prove it now." Her face got closer; her breath became slightly more ragged.

"I intend to, Princess." She breathed into her companion's ear as she stretched her wings out in the open sea air. Arching her back, the redhead took off, soaring through the air with the Amazon in her arms. Wind whizzed past their ears and face as they flew, causing the breath to catch in Diana's throat, especially whenever Shayera's hands moved.

"I never knew it could be so different if I just became the passenger." She smiled into the redhead's ear, tightening her hold on her neck to bring them closer; warmth radiated from her companion and she drank it in.

"Different as in, romantic?" Shayera's eyes raked over her comrade briefly, before darting back to the path in front of them.

"Yes, quite romantic." She tried to hide the blush in her cheeks that rose when her arms automatically pulled her closer to Shayera. Diana's heart nearly stopped when their breasts rubbed together. The sea washed over itself below them, enveloping more air and bringing about bigger waves as the water churned. A couple was lying on top of one another on the beach, clearly enjoying their time together; Diana's face grew furiously hot as her mind replaced the faces of the two women below. She pressed her face into Shayera's collarbone, trying to avoid the other woman's breasts so as not to make her uncomfortable; the redhead twitched slightly, keeping her companion gripped carefully in her arms as she snuck a whiff of the Princess' black hair. Grey wings, with the span of a car, fluttered in the salty sea air as the two women flew together, wrapped tightly in each other's arms; Shayera's strength never wavered. The wings that propelled them through the night sky shone almost as brightly as the moon, its light shining through them beautifully. The Amazon was thankful she hadn't worn a long dress that would've flown up into the other woman's face. "Do you remember when we were trapped in a fight to the death?"

"You mean, do I remember the bitch that ensnared our minds and made us attack each other? Yes, I remember her." The moonlight reflected angrily off of Shayera's emerald eyes.

"Roulette, that awful woman. She made me hurt you. I'm so sorry." A tear welled in the Amazon's eye at the thought of hurting her crush.

"You can't hurt me, Princess, I was holding back for you. Just for you." A smile crossed her lips.

Diana grinned inwardly. Gliding through the air with the woman that had been in her mind for days on end made Diana's mistrust fade away, it filled her to the brim with joy, happiness, and possibilities. Her eyes slid closed and she felt like she was completely weightless, totally unaware that the two of them had landed on large rocks at the base of the shoreline. Her blue eyes revealed themselves again and she found that they were standing, facing each other on a big grey, rounded, and perfectly smooth boulder; Diana's legs were weak as she looked into Emerald pools that reflected water off of them. As the Amazon fell into Shayera, both women accumulated a bright red tint to their cheeks and each of them bit their lower lips longingly; their breasts had slid roughly against one another. As tanned, strong arms wrapped around the Princess to pull her up, she found that she could barely breathe; every place Shayera's skin touched hers was on fire, all her nerves were alight, everything felt perfect, so she leaned in to kiss the redhead. It felt like every fantasy she'd ever dreamed up, multiplied by several thousand times. There were sparks and rockets flying behind her closed eyelids.

Shayera had waited for this moment for several weeks; she had longed to tangle her fingers in black hair, to feel pale legs around her, to taste the perfect lips of the Amazon. She would always remember what it felt like to hold Diana close, to hold her against her own body with a hand placed firmly on her lower back. Their faces were incredibly close, each of them savoring the taste of the other's lips. "Do you still want ice cream?" Shayera pulled away breathless to ask, a heat rising in her cheeks.

Diana smiled and pressed their foreheads together, heat dancing around under her skin. "Screw ice cream." She bit Shayera's lip, erecting a moan from the other woman. As they kissed, all Diana's earlier fears melted away; the thoughts that discouraged this intimate connection were gone and her mind could not be changed. "This feels too good, too right to be wrong!" She thought.

"Wait, your place or mine?" Shayera breathed, breaking their lips apart.

"Do you have visitors in the mornings?"

"No, none." A smile parted her lips.

"Then yours." She whispered onto the Thanagarian's lips.

They broke apart again and Shayera pressed her finger to her earpiece carefully, clearing her throat as she did so, "Immediate transport to Hawkgirl's room please." A smile took residence on her face as her arm slid around Diana's waist and they teleported. The room was dark and they fell together onto the bed, arms and legs a tangled mess as each woman fought to be on top. Finally, Shayera had her friend pinned against the blanket, her arms held well above her head; the redhead burrowed her body in between Diana's legs, leaning to envelop pink lips with her own. Shayera's leg ground into her companion's pelvis roughly, erecting soft moans and rapid breathing from the other woman. Both of their dresses came off in a matter of seconds, each woman eager to be acquitted with the other's body as well as their soul. Shayera held her Princess down on the bed with her weight, as her hands occupied themselves with making map of Diana's body. Shayera kissed every inch of her lover, and took explicit care in massaging the ebony-haired woman's breasts. Grey wings flared above the bed as orgasms wracked their bodies, to form a canopy over the two of them. Intertwined fingers broke the purple of the sheets, as moans and screams pierced the still night air, the couple was thankful that Bruce had invested in soundproof walls.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight streamed in through the large window-visor, shining down on the lovers sleeping peacefully under the covers; the redhead's hair was enflamed, light shining through it beautifully. The two in bed had fallen asleep on the warm bed after love, sleepy smiles on their faces. Diana woke first, only to find strong arms wrapped around her waist; at first the Amazon was completely shocked, astounded that someone had the gall to sneak into her room and stay the night with her. But she quickly realized, this was not her room; there were black walls with marvelous paintings of women hanging from them, gorgeous cherry-red furniture, and Thanagarian armor mounted on a stand. It was then she remembered that she had gone with her friend to Themescera for a wonderful dinner and after dinner... "Well, let's just leave it at that." She thought to herself with a smile. Turning her head slowly and carefully to the left, she came to feel Shayera's warm body against her own, all the toned, yet soft muscle, that she had explored with her mouth the night before; the redhead's face was burrowed snugly into Diana's ebony hair. Releasing a contented sigh, she pulled the covers back up around her breasts and was lulled back into a peaceful sleep by the sound of her partner's breathing.

Shayera was running as fast as she could, her legs pulsing with exhaustion; her wings were torn and drenched in blood. She could not fly. She could not scream. She could only run; she ran from a faceless enemy who had tortured her until her screams became silent; with the last of her energy she broke free, and ran through dark woods. Her voice was hoarse, wings were broken, and her skin was marred by horrible gashes, each at least an inch deep. Sickening laughs escaped from behind her, piercing the still, voiceless air. She was forced to stop, her feet had stuck to the ground; her heart pounded madly in her ears, she could only think one thing, "I'm not dying until I see this bastard's face!" The horrible laughing continued chasing after her, she had to fight not to twitch or shudder. The Thanagarian would not show fear, especially not to the scum that did this to her.

"Cheyeeeeeeera." The voice called, it was not the voice of a man or a woman, and it was simply a voice. Its sound slithered into the air around her ears, beckoning to her like an old lover. Her broken, bloodied wings twitched at the sound of it. A small groan escaped her throat, despite the grating pain she was suffering through. "I'm coming my darling. Wait for me; I'll be just a moment." The voice called to her, enveloping her ears and washing out all other sounds, it slid over her cuts like hydrogen dioxide. She tried to gather a deep breath, to steel herself for what she was about to see, but the air caught in her throat as the figure appeared before her. It had the body of a woman, but its arms were twisted and disfigured like tree trunks, and it possessed the clothing of a Green Lantern. However, it was the face of this creature that startled her the most: it was a beautiful face, the face of someone she loved, it was Diana's face. Her skin was a dark brown and her hair was cut in the same style as John's. This hybrid of her two friends smiled and gripped her chin to draw her closer. Brown lips crashed against hers and the redhead barely managed a punch to its jaw; the creature-like thing pulled away rubbing the sore area with a smile. "So feisty, always fighting, even to the end." It picked her up by placing its hands under her arms to yank her up and wrap strong arms around her muscled torso. It squeezed as hard as it could; Shayera managed to pry a scream from her damaged throat.

The redhead awoke with an orchestra of rapid breathing, her ribs were in pain and she was forced to release the woman in her arms to double over at the edge of the bed. She covered her face with her hands, and drew her wings around herself like a cocoon, trying to breathe quietly. Her wings twitched several times as her breathing returned to a relatively normal state, she closed her eyes and laid carefully back in her spot on the bed. Each new breath brought forward a new wave of pain, as she tried to straighten out her back. She groaned, uneager to fall back asleep.

"Darling?" Diana rubbed her eyes as she woke for the second time, in a bed that wasn't her own, that morning.

"Yes?" Shayera rasped.

"What's wrong, did you hurt yourself? Did I hurt you?" The Princess' voice was beginning to rise in fear.

"No, no baby. You couldn't hurt me. I held back remember?"

"As I seem to recall, you didn't hold back on me last night." The Amazon smiled.

The Thanagarian barked a laugh and kissed her bedmate, "That, my darling is completely true."

"I have a question for you." The Amazon said, out of the blue.

"What is it?"

"Why did you choose Themescera?"

A sigh escaped the redhead's mouth as she collected her thoughts, "Well, it's my favorite place on this entire planet, I find myself on good terms with your mother, and I thought you would like to spend some time at your home." She finished with a smile.

"You're sweet." Wonder Woman concluded.

"Damn right." Her lips pressed against Diana's before returning to her pillow; the redhead shifted to lie on her stomach.

Diana rolled on her side to face the woman she had slept with; suddenly, a question presented itself to her. "Shayera?" She whispered, carefully stroking her lover's red hair.

"Yeah?" Came the muffled reply from inside her pillow.

A smile crossed the Amazon's face as she thought more about the answer she would receive for her question, "Who wears the pants in this relationship?" Her fingers trailed over the soft skin of the redhead's bare back, just above the places where soft wings broke out from her spine.

A loud, hearty laugh escaped from the fluffy pillow that had a woman's body growing from it, "Well, if I recall correctly, neither of us is wearing any pants right now." The voice purred.

Diana laughed until her cheeks hurt, she rubbed at them carefully before continuing, "I am serious, love. Who is in command here?" Pale fingers trailed over a tan shoulder.

Shayera raised her head from the inside of the fluffy pillow, her emerald eye gleaming. Before her lover could react, Shayera had leapt up from the bed to pin Diana and straddle her with strong tanned legs. Grey wings were flared above the two of them, reaching all the way up to the ceiling; slender fingers cupped the Amazon's face as their breasts rubbed against each other. "I am. I'm a very animalistic woman, as you can see, and I'm tougher than you darling." She slid her thigh in between the other woman's legs.

"What will you do when the League finds out about us?..." Diana trailed, her blue eyes looked sad.

"I will personally beat the shit out of anyone who challenges us being together." Shayera's eyes were hard. "I have waited for you and now you are mine, no one else will ever touch you." Her hands slid over the Amazon's body to rest on her hips.

"I'm yours am I?" A smile rested on her lips and in her clear blue eyes.

"You bet your ass." Shayera's lips curled in a smile as she leaned down, red hair tickled the Amazon's face.

"Actually, I bet it last night." Diana's arms wrapped around her lover's neck and brought her down for a kiss.

A moan escaped from the redhead's throat and onto Diana's lips as their bodies pressed together tightly. Hands explored, setting a trail ablaze for lips to follow; the room grew hot and the sheets were thrown aside, two bodies moved in rhythm with each other. Diana gripped the iron headboard above her tightly, as Shayera's long tongue pleasured her immensely; screams and moans of pure ecstasy tore from the body that began spazaming under the Thanagarian's loving care. The bed rocked as the two women flipped and it was the Princess's turn to pleasure her love. Shayera's wings shuddered and twitched with each moan Diana masterfully erected; feathers floated slowly from the ceiling as she screamed. The two collapsed onto the bed in a tangled, kissing mess.

Hours after both women had fallen asleep together, a harsh knocking resounded through the door. Diana woke to hear knuckles striking repeatedly against metal; she had taught herself to be a light sleeper, what with Artemis swatting her face with a whip every morning with the sunrise. Her head snapped up, she was slightly bleary-eyed, but at least she was awake. She looked down to find that once again, she was wrapped within tan, muscled arms; a sigh escaped the Princess's mouth as she carefully slid out from under the arm that acted as a bar. She stepped over to the dress she and her lover had disregarded the night before, she sighed, "This will take too long to put on." She thought, as the sound at the door grew louder. Shaking her head, she walked to Shayera's dresser and dug around in the middle drawer, pulling out a yellow button-down and sliding it on over her shoulders. Only the bottom three were clasped, but she didn't care, the only thing she worried about was weather her breasts were showing or not; Diana skirted the clothes on the floor to open the door. The Amazon was startled to find that the visitor was one of her closest friends, Wally.

His eyes were closed and he had already gotten to the middle of his sentence before opening his white-clad eyes, "So Ms. Hawk Lady, how was your saucy date with the feisty Princess Di-" His eyes were wide as soon as he opened them, his mouth completely agape.

A smile took the Amazon's lips, "Hello Flash."

"Diana! Princess, darling! How was the date with my lady hawk?!" His hands were out as he waited for good news followed by a hug, "It certainly appears to have gone well, seeing as how you aren't wearing pants and Shayera is naked in bed with her hair in a mess." He pointed with an outstretched finger at each of his friends.

Diana grabbed the front of his costume and threw him into the room behind her, closing the door as fast as possible without slamming it; she knew Shayera wouldn't care who found out about the relationship, but she was still reluctant to tell anyone. "What did she tell you?" Her arms were crossed over her barely covered chest.

"What? Me? Nothing, you know how private she is, she never tells me anything, honest!" He put his hands out in front of himself to ward off any oncoming verbal or physical attack.

"Wally." The tone in her voice reminded the red-clad hero of his mother.

"Okay okay, you got me, you squeezed it out of me, you tortured me! At least, as far as Shayera is concerned." He looked at the sleeping woman suspiciously before taking the Princess' hand and leading her into the bathroom. They shut the door and huddled into the cramped space before Flash sped through what he knew, "Okay, she told me she was going to get you out onto the beach of Themescera for a romantic dinner; she said something about looking as sexy as possible. Uhm, she mentioned something about love, aaaand she asked me if I thought she needed to wear a thong and what color if I did think she needed one."

"Whoa whoa, slow down Flash. Back up a little bit." Diana felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"What, the thong? Oh my gosh, did she actually wear the purple one I bought for her?! I knew it! I told her, I did, I said, 'Shayera, it fits perfectly on your hips, and it makes your wings look sexier.' I can't believe she listened!" He nearly shouted, the sound rang in Diana's ears off of the tiny walls.

"No, I mean the part before that." She said, laying her hands on her hips to reveal some of her chest. Her distrusting side was beginning to rear its ugly head.

"Oh, she's in love with you, so what?" There was a crooked smile on the visible half of his face.

"What do you mean, she's 'in love' with me?" Diana's pulse quickened as her brow rose.

"Oh, she can't stop thinking about you, your voice echoes through her ears, your face is at the backs of her eyes, yadda yadda..." He trailed off as the door opened and Shayera stepped into the light.

"Whasssssh goinnn on here?" She slurred.

Flash's jaw dropped open and Diana forced a smile for her lover, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Wondering where my extra warm pillow went, I know I fell asleep with it under my arm." She rubbed at her eyes. Grey wings covered her body, it appeared as though she had been too lazy to put anything on.

"I had to get up to answer your door; what happened to 'no visitors'?" Her arms crossed again and the smile became genuine.

She smiled and shook her head. "Wally, get out so I can sleep with the woman." She pointed at the door as her emerald eyes lit up and she pulled Diana against her chest.

"Going, I'm going, consider me gone!" He ran from the room and closed the doors after himself.

"Now, where were we?" Shayera pulled her wings away from her body and drew the Princess in for a kiss; her hands undid the buttons of the borrowed yellow shirt as her tongue undid any defenses Diana may have put up. Long, tanned, hands explored a smooth back as pale arms wrapped around a strong neck. The shirt fell to the floor in a yellow heap as passion between the two women rose; Shayera treated her Princess like she was the most important person in the universe, and to her, she was. The redhead forced Diana against the wall, placing her thigh firmly in between two pale legs as her lips and tongue washed over the pinned heroine. Air hissed from their noses while Shayera's thigh worked just as hard as her tongue. Her hands caressed areas of the Amazon's body that erected heavy moans of utter pleasure, her mouth attached itself to a pale neck. The redhead had Diana moaning louder, more audible sounds within seconds.

"Shayera!" She panted before pushing against her lover's shoulders, flipping the two of them over to lie on top of a hard wooden table. The redhead ended up on top with her wings splayed back and her hair hanging over into her lover's face. Using one strong arm she held both of the Princess's hands above her head while straddling her with tanned legs. The redhead's lips crashed down onto Diana's like the waves of an ocean as a hand disappeared in between pale thighs. Their tongues danced together, their bodies getting closer by the second as the heated passion grew to lust.

"Pretty uncomfortable here, Princess, wouldn't you prefer to be fucked senseless in my bed?" The redhead nibbled at Diana's neck and licked her ear as her hand returned from the depths of her lover's sex.

Wonder Woman opened her mouth as if to speak, but the only noise that escaped her throat was a pitiful whimper at not being touched. She could barely nod to serve as her response, "Yes, I would very much like to be fucked on your soft bed." She thought.

"Hm, thought so." The redhead whispered, gathering Diana in her arms like a bride. Her heart pounded in her ears as her lover wrapped pale arms around her neck. It took less then a step to get to the side of the bed and set the heroine on it; Shayera crawled atop her Princess and kissed her way down to two wonderful breasts, "I'll have to thank Hipolita for them sometime later." She thought as one was enveloped by her beckoning lips. The heroine held Shayera's head in place, as well as pulled her closer. Her hands crawled down to cup Diana's sex adoringly, as she sucked carefully on the flesh in her mouth. Moans drifted to her ears from the throat of the Amazon, encouraging her to go further. A moan escaped her own lips as her hand grew warmer; she pushed inside Diana, the woman gasped in response. They made love, pure and sweet; their joining of the body put Diana's soul to rest, she no longer feared any consequences, and as the two women fell to the bed together the redhead whispered, "I love you." When she received no response, she kissed her lover's shoulder and wrapped her tan arms around a warm, pale body to fall asleep. The Thanagarian hoped that the other woman's trust issues did not factor into this relationship in the slightest.


	3. Chapter 3

Shayera woke first, smiling at the extraordinarily beautiful sight of Diana's nude body pressed against her own. With a yawn she stretched, catching her communicator as her arms came down from her evening salutation; the small plastic device was placed carefully in her ear and she pressed the button at the edge of it to see if the world had gone to Hell yet. The redhead was surprised to find J'onn shouting in her ear with his relatively monotone voice, "Shayera! Do you read me?!"

He was obviously distressed, no doubt the president had been kidnapped or a dam busted, or even, the Crispy Kreme guy was finally here to reward me for saving his store two days ago. "J'onn, did you tell him that I only wanted jelly-filled again?" She groaned.

"What? No, this is no time to lounge in bed with your lover-"

"-Cause I really want some custard filled ones too. Wait, what did you say?" She tried to keep her voice low for the sake of her Princess's dreams.

"You are with Diana, are you not?" His voice sounded slightly... Jealous?

"Damnit J'onn," She untangled her legs from Diana's to swing them over the side of the bed, "you promised you would never read the minds of the original seven unless the situation actually demanded it." She was growing agitated with the Martian.

"I did not read your mind."

"Then how the Hell do you know about the two of us?" She pressed harder into the comm., awaiting her much deserved answer.

"You told me." He deadpanned.

She was taken aback, "And when the fuck did I do that?" All her body weight was forced on her legs as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"When you got drunk two nights ago."

Her eyes grew to be about the size of saucers, but she needed to get the whole story from him, "And just why did I get drunk, smart guy?"

"You wanted to build up enough courage to invite the Princess of Themescera to dinner with you, apparently it is a tradition on Thanagar to absorb vast amounts of Fluvian Liquor into the bloodstream; you could not find any of the desired liquid so you settled with 14 gallons of Earthen whiskey. I was your Designated Martian, or as you called it, ' mr mrrshn'." He finished coolly.

Her eyes went wide, she had a feeling that if someone saw her, they would see white plates where pupils should have been. She was certain that Diana would be pissed off if she found out that J'onn knew about them before they were even together. "Her trust will be an even more endangered species if she heard about this." She whispered.

"Yes, indeed." Her teammate replied.

"Oh shut up, J'onn. Did you get my attention just so you could make me aware of just how fucked I really am, or is something wrong?" She rolled her eyes as she finished.

"Yes, actually, something IS wrong. A bank in the Galapagos is delivering a vast amount of money today to be deposited in a bank in Virginia, I need Diana to accompany the caravan immediately upon the plane touching down. Could you wake the sleeping Amazon and inform her of the situation?"

"Certainly, not a problem." She sighed.

"Thank you. And, Shayera?"

"Yeah?" Agitation laced her tone like sand on the sides of a glass jar.

"Good luck." He said, Shayera heard a softness to his voice that was unfamiliar.

"Yeah, thanks J'onn." With that, the redhead removed the tiny device and placed it on her end table as she buried her head in her hands. Sighing, she turned around and looked at the woman she had slept with.

"You should get some rest because when I get back, we're having sex, Princess." She chuckled quietly before kissing a pale shoulder and getting dressed. Shayera stopped before leaving the room to scrawl a note out with her favorite pen; the redhead bit her lip anxiously before walking back and setting the note on the hardwood nightstand, placing a chaste kiss on her lover's lips. With a smile thrown hastily back at the other woman, she grabbed her mace and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Blackness greeted the backs of Wonder Woman's eyes when she groggily regained consciousness, her hands searched the bed around her with minds of their own as they tried to find something that was there before and wasn't present now. "I had something warm here, didn't I?" She thought. When her search bore no fruit beyond rumpling amethyst sheets, the Amazon opened her eyes to find whatever she had fallen asleep with. Stretching, she rubbed at her eyes as her memories of the day before returned. A gasp jumped from Diana's throat as she realized who was supposed to have their naked, tanned, ass in the bed next to her. "Shayera?" She called, looking down the short hallway to the bathroom light's glow. Her heart leapt when she thought she saw a figure pass through the light, she stood to walk to it. A smile hung on her lips as she rounded the corner expecting to see her love, it soon vanished upon the realization that the redhead was not there. With a groan and a slight shiver, Diana walked back to the bed; if she had not been so eager to cover her body with warm blankets, she would not have seen the piece of paper sitting on the nightstand. Her pulse quickened, "Finally some answers." She thought. An emerald green lamp stood on each side of the bed, one to stand guard near each nightstand, she turned on the closest with the slight yank of a delicate chain. The piece of paper was light in her hands, but it fluttered heavily and lifelessly to the floor as her hands shook feverantly due to the contents of the page. "I love you. Don't worry, went to take care of something for J'onn." It read. Her mind was swimming with questions as she felt reality sinking in.

"This has all been foolish, I am not truly in love with her am I? No, its not possible, I do not trust anyone enough to pour my love into them or devote myself, I merely needed her to serve as a pleasurable outlet for the flesh." She said, holding her head in shaky hands; tears brimmed at the edges of her eyes, she felt her resolve crumbling at the thought of Shayera's wonderful smile. "Oh, Hera! I need her, I need her with me here, now! She loves me and I need her!" She sobbed. Her fists clenched, capturing ebony strands of hair within her grasp as she was torn by her emotions. "If she loves me so much, then where is she?", A small part of her mind whispered resentfully. The woman in the dark room opened her eyes and wiped the tears away, her jaw clenched as she stood tall. It was then she fully realized that she was still naked, in Shayera's room, minutes away from her own dwelling. She sighed with a smile, "Shayera knew she was stranding me the moment our lips came together for a moonlit dance." She shook her head. As she pondered how to get to her room unnoticed, another smile came to her face.

Most of the Watchtower was quiet on nights like this, save for the scads of heroes rushing to the teleportation room, but it was quiet and close to dreary in the rest of the vast space-station. Lights were dimmed in the hallways as couples strolled hand in hand, exchanging loving glances; some pairs exchanged more than glances, however. Black Canary and Huntress had occupied the training room, but if one walked in expecting to see the rivals grappling, their jaws would quite literally hit the floor; the two beautiful women were certainly in a stalemate, but the fight was over who would get to be on top. Helena won and managed to wrestle her partner to the ground, pulling the blonde's black tights off roughly as their lips connected and tongues danced passionately. Moans and sighs of pleasure filled the room as the air around them grew hotter by the second. Another couple that was surely one filled with love was Fire and Ice. The pair was in the cafeteria together, sharing a meal that they had painstakingly made, trying for nearly an hour to figure out how to roast beef properly; Fire grew agitated with their home oven and nearly melted the food herself. Laughter erupted from the women as they looked with relative pride at their latest creation; Fire then took her wife into strong arms and carried her, along with their meal, all the way to the cafeteria of the Watchtower to enjoy it together. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes as they fed a bite of the food to the other slowly, and always with a smile. Onlookers were all jealous of the love and contentment the women shared, all of them, including the Flash. He held his filled tray close to his chest, to keep it balanced, as he walked past Ice and her stunningly beautiful wife, Fire. The Fastest Man Alive felt like a hollow title because there was no woman there for him to be fast FOR; he deeply regretted being shy in front of Fire at Blackhawk island (He hadn't known she was a lesbian but he regretted it anyway after the two women engaged in a long intimate kiss once everyone got off the jet), but despised himself for not taking Giganta up on her affections for him. Sitting at one of the small dull tables by himself he sighed, looking sadly at the women who were so happy together. "Maybe I should get married," he said, "it would make my life sooooooo much easier." He rested his face on his propped chin. "Oh well." He thought, and began eating. Flash was scarfing down about three cheeseburgers at once when he was interrupted mid-bite by a screeching sound from his comm. device. He shook his head and closed his eyes from the slight strain; pressing his finger to his covered ear, he talked through the food in his mouth, "What is it?" He blushed as crimson as his uniform when the married women in the corner saw him accidentally spit out a piece of french fry, he waved nervously at the pair before swallowing to continue. "What's going on?"

"Flash, I need a favor."

"Hey y-you! So how was-"

"Don't even Flash, it doesn't concern you. Now can I count on one of the numerous favors you owe me or not?" His teammate did not sound like they were in the mood for pleasantries.

"Of course! I'll come meet you as quick as a- well, me! Are you still in...the room?" He asked, shoving in the other half of his last burger along with the rest of the fries.

"Yes, I'll see you in a moment." They replied dryly. He laid his hands down on the table in exhaustion, sighing as he balanced his head on his hands.

"Well, I'd better go before somebody blows a gasket." He said to himself as a sigh slipped from his gaping mouth. In less than an instant he was up from the table and speeding down the hallways so quickly, he appeared to be leaving a trail of crimson right behind him. Laughter jumped from his throat as he once again took the opportunity to revel in his incredible power; he giggled madly as the people he passed looked around in confusion at the speeding ball of red that zoomed by. It was easy enough to get to the black metal door, but the hard part was knocking. For a solid minute he stood there, repeatedly clearing his throat, trying to muster the courage to rap his knuckles against the metal. "Darn it Wally, you can do this." His fists clenched and he raised an arm, ready to grab the attention of the temporary inhabitant; the door swung open in front of him and a beautiful Amazon in a white dress stood before him, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hello Flash, I'm glad you got here so quickly." Diana said, looking the man up and down as his jaw hung agape.

"Is that what you wore to your-" She held up her hand to stop him mid-sentence.

"Nothing is going on between Shayera and me, there is no US." She made quotations in the air at the last word. Flash kept his mouth shut, knowing better than to anger the woman in front of him, even though he knew for a fact that there was something special between the Princess and the redhead with wings. "As you can see, I am dressed rather nicely and I am practically stranded here in Shayera's room." She gestured around herself.

"And that's where I come in?" He pieced together. She nodded with a smile. "Alrightie then, no problem Princess, we can get gone as soon as you're ready."

Wonder Woman turned around and looked wistfully at the bedroom she had occupied for nearly two days with her winged lover. Blue eyes lingered on the purple sheets they made love in, with a sigh she turned around and nodded at her teammate thinking, "I have to walk away from all this." She was startled as the man took her into his arms like Shayera had; as they zoomed through the hallways, the Princess closed her eyes and breathed deeply, pretending that the Thanagarian warrior was carrying her. It was over in well- a flash; she was standing in front of her room door, Flash next to her with not even so much as a drop of sweat or a pant of exhaustion. "Thank you Wally, I appreciate it very much." Her heart clenched; she missed Shayera's room already.

"No problem, Diana." He rested a gloved hand on her shoulder, "If you and Shayera are fighting, just keep in mind that she really does love you." His voice sounded almost sad.

"Thank you Flash." She had nothing more to say, she didn't know what TO say even if she did feel up to a conversation about her winged lover.

He smiled at his friend and turned to walk away but stopped suddenly when she pressed the key into her lock, "Oh, there's a meeting for the original seven in about ten minutes, you know where." He looked to the left and right, pretending to be suspicious of all who came by in the attempt to get a smile from Diana, he succeeded and got a small chuckle. Waving one final time the crimson crusader bolted down the hall in the other direction.

The Amazon sighed as she fell into her bed, knocking a few shirts aside upon landing. "Great, team meeting. Now I can't avoid Shayera all day." Rubbing at her temples she stood, and grabbed the new uniform she had left in the wash before she went out with... Shayera. A pair of glistening emerald eyes flashed through her head, Wonder Woman bit her lip hard when the redhead occupied all available thoughts. "Do I love her or do I hate her?" The question that she asked herself was truly perplexing, especially with the anger that still came from not waking up next to a sexy Thanagarian. Sighing heavily she threw on her newly repaired costume and strutted down the hallway with her shoulders back and her chin up on the way to the Room of the Original Seven. It was difficult to press a falsified smile to her lips, but the real challenge was keeping her Thanagarian lover from her ever-wandering mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Shayera stepped cautiously through the rubble, she didn't know what to make of the sight that met her beautiful emerald eyes. Her mace hung at her waist for but a moment, she had heard something in the distance. "How hard is it to bring money from one place to another? Seriously guys, come on." Her feet tread over the debris carefully, she remembered what had unceremoniously befallen Green Lantern when he strutted through the caved in window of a convenience store; he fell face first and sprained his ankle. Shayera smiled at the memory and tried to restrain a burst of laughter as she crept through the street. There had been a struggle, someone had hit the ground hard near a wall, and blood stained the pavement. Squatting low, Shayera followed a faint trail around the corner of the building, hoping to find something to properly determine what had happened; the redhead had the briefest notion to leave now, but her need to finish this easily overpowered any reason that had gotten through that thick Thanagarian cranium. Springing around the turn of the wall she came to stand in the middle of a deserted alleyway, and the blood trail ended; perplexed, she sniffed the air and what flew into her nostrils was not the iron scent of blood. Examining the red substance further, she came to the conclusion that it was paint, it wasn't difficult to decipher, and it smelled like cat litter. With an agitated sigh she stood, mace in hand, and leapt into the air to land atop a nearby structure and get a proper lay of the land. A large black truck lay overturned on its side, with a few streaks of what she presumed to be more false blood; there were claw marks all over the ground, as if an animal had taken off like a bullet across the pavement. With a quiet sigh Shayera smiled, "Why would J'onn do this to me? I'm not fucking Batman." She thought to herself. The Thanagarian ran her hands through her hair when something silver gleamed and caught her attention. Leaning further over the edge of the building, she could clearly see that the shining object was one of Diana's bullet deflecting bracelets. The redhead stepped off the edge of the building to glide quietly down next to the bracelet; twirling it between two fingers and catching it with her talons she eyed it carefully. A slight gasp escaped her throat as she recalled where her ebony-haired lover had lost this very same bracelet; it had slipped from her grasp in a heated battle with-  
-Shayera was knocked unconscious after catching a glimpse of pale golden fur.


	6. Chapter 6

Diana sighed again as she walked down the dismal grey watchtower hall, looking outside to the stars with some semblance of hope for she and her lover. Sadness was restrained in her icy blue eyes as she thought more on how she felt for the Thanagarian that had treated her properly, cared for her correctly, and loved her tenderly. She then had an epiphany as she crashed into the back of J'onn Jones, rubbing her head lightly as a mock gesture of pain, she smiled at him and they hugged. As their embrace was brought to a conclusion, J'onn turned and continued walking, paying no heed to the comrade who had fought beside him for so many years. Wonder Woman strained slightly to keep up with him in her 2-inch heels. The pair strutted in silence as they passed newer members, sanitary officers, and shuttle pilots on their way to the Hall of Justice where the Original Seven would conduct a meeting in private. The Princess looked at the hardened, even cold, expression that the Martian carried on his features; the two of them had always understood each other, being lonely in this foreign place regardless of how long they lived here, no true intimacy had been received by either in the pair. Silence was their companion as they neared their destination, the air growing colder and thinner while the number of other people around them decreased significantly by the second. Neither spoke, though it sounded as though neither was even breathing, when the looming grey door came into view. J'onn pressed his emerald hand against the panel in the wall for the door to slide open above them; the pair forced a smile, Diana's lips curled upward because she intended to make Shayera jealous the second that she walked in, and J'onn because some people had apparently complained that he was rather intimidating. As each of the Seven sat down, J'onn appeared to have a sudden realization; his face lit up and he turned his yellow eyes on the Amazon in excitement, as if information resurfaced from the depths of that bottomless Martian intellect. "Thank you for taking care of that mission for me this morning, I hope Shayera didn't make it sound like too much of a chore." His sentence, spoken in that monotone voice, echoed through her mind as they took their seats around the large, circular table. A revelation occurred as she grew aware of the reason for Shayera's disappearance, all anger at being abandoned vanished and happiness washed over her. It was then that the Princess knew she needed to learn to trust in the things that the Thanagarian did, she didn't have to agree with them, but she had to trust that there was a specific reason. A broad smile appeared on her face as her blue gaze fixated on the doorway where her Thanagarian lover would stroll through with those wonderful gleaming emerald eyes and pride that simply has no boundary. It was decided, she would stay with Shayera and have a life with the winged beauty. Over the course of agonizing minutes, the room filled with the key figures that created, shaped, and continuously mold the Justice League; only one was missing when the clock indicated that the session would begin. With a sigh, Batman's gravelly voice rang out in the room.

"Where the Hell is Shayera? We sent out a communications message to all of us, not to mention the fact that it plays on a loop until the desired recipient does something about it." He looked around the table with curiosity lining his eyes just as the whites of his cowl did.

"There is definitely something wrong here. Try contacting her again." Superman said, keeping his eyes level.

"Shayera, Shayera do you read?" A silence followed as the seven of them grew quiet.

"Well, who here knows her best?" Flash broke through the silence, his hands thrust out and a quirk on his lips as he looked at Diana.

"I think Flash knows her best because he's with her all the damn time." John murmured under his breath, crossing his arms and looking away as Flash smiled and stuck both his thumbs up into the air.

"No, Lantern does. He knows her best." Superman said with a slight smirk. Wonder Woman was growing agitated very quickly.

"What do you mean, 'I know her best'?! How should I know where she is?! I've been with Mari for months, and the most contact I've had with Shayera is passing her in the hallway, where every time, I get a fierce glare!" John's voice boomed throughout the metal room, he had practically jumped from his chair to throw his hands on the table in frustration and anger. "I have no idea where she is!" He yelled at Superman, turning to the powerhouse in the hopes of having some sort of protection from suspicions.

Wonder Woman's fists clenched under the table. "John, you were with her for who knows how long, you are the only one who had greater access to her personal life than the rest of us." Clark said, holding his hand up, palm out, as a peace-promoting gesture.

"We were only together for a month!" Lantern retorted as he leaned forward, "If anyone knew her well, its Wally, ask him!" He pointed at the man clad in crimson.

The Amazon's heart rate was rapidly increasing its speed as it pounded in her ears. Flash threw his hands up in submission and exasperation, "Hey, don't look at me! I was kidding a minute ago! We're best friends that traded the best burger restaurants we knew and cool clubs with lots of chicks; its not like we were romantically involved, she never told me where she went to think!" He finished in a rush, pointing back at John. Diana's rage was quickly reaching a peak, J'onn looked at her with concern mounting in those normally expressionless yellow eyes.

Superman nodded, his eyes falling back on the Green Lantern as his arms crossed over his chest, "So I say again, John, you know her best."

"He does not know her best!" Wonder Woman stood, her hands planted firmly on the table, the muscles in her arms rigid.

"What do you mean, Princess? You practically hate Shayera! You almost killed her by slamming her face into Mari's head! How the Hell would you know where she is?!" Lantern turned to face her, his brow furrowed in anger.

"You just said that you've been with Vixen and you have absolutely no idea where Hawk Girl could be. Are you admitting that you DID know her the best?" J'onn said, his face expressionless.

"You know what?! That IS what I'm saying, I was with Shayera and I am the one who knows her the best!" Lantern shouted angrily, the tiniest of smiles creeping up on one corner of his mouth.

"Liar!" Wonder Woman shouted, throwing her fist across John's face; the little man fell to the ground and turned his head back to her, his face contorted in anger as blood fell from his broken nose. The Amazon stood tall and proud as she looked a him, not even bothering to wipe his filth from her hand; the heroine turned to her companions sitting at the large table. "I know her best, because, you see Lantern, I am her girlfriend." A smile crossed her lips and took refuge there as she stared down at him fearlessly; her eyes passed over Flash and J'onn, she winked at them and received proud smiles from each. A wave of relief and happiness washed over her as she realized that she didn't care who knew about the two of them being together, she felt very strongly for the woman with beautiful grey wings and she gladly accepted the fact that they were meant to be. "The Gods have been truly kind to me for making my wishes for Shayera become a beautiful reality." A broad smile enveloped her features as the words left her lips.

"Indeed they have." A voice echoed through the conference room as a beautiful woman clad in black stepped forward to let the light bathe her. Grey wings glowed as the contrast of black and gleaming silver made them stand out marvelously; numerous silver spikes protruded from the legs and arms of this beautiful woman. Her breasts were being restrained by a black bra that held her up and displayed the beauty of this woman; the tan skin that was visible shone pale in the light, making the only three visible colors black, white, and red with two bright flares of emerald. Five jaws fell open at the realization of the identity of this stunning woman, the only one who didn't obviously gawk over the image of Shayera was her Amazonian lover. The Thanagarian removed her silver helmet to flourish the flaming red hair that had grown to her mid back in order to further display how luxuriant her new attire was, as well as how sexy it looked on such a muscled body. Grey wings shimmered in the light as the silver reflections played about in the room and along the walls. "Hello darling." Shayera said as she pulled the Amazon into a kiss in front of their teammates, her black-clad hands burrowing into the ebony hair of the beautiful Princess. When they pulled away for air, Wonder Woman saw something in the eyes of her lover, a fire as bright as Shayera's red hair. Clapping glowed hands together, the Thanagarian was able to succeed in clanking together the 3-inch talons on each finger. "Lets get to business, shall we?" She took her seat next to Batman without another word, setting her silver helmet down next to her on the table, and raising a brow when John stared at her with his jaw agape. "Something you like, Lantern? Too bad, you can't have it." She nearly spat at the puny man who's nose was still bleeding, it was now obvious that he wouldn't be tending it soon, any efforts would he for naught regardless of what he did.

Diana sat in her seat, across from the woman she loved in her new attire, she simply could not look away as their meeting came to order; her blue eyes were drawn down to the splendid cleavage that she had kissed many times. "On to our next subject..." She barely heard Clark say. Several minutes, which felt like hours, passed by as she stared adoringly at Shayera.

"Alright, meeting adjourned." Batman stood, his hands placed firmly on the table and exhaustion in his voice, a  
gathering for an extended period of time such as this was obviously too much for his apathetic nature. Diana's breath was excited and rapid as she leapt from the table to seize the gloved right hand of her lover; the Thanagarian picked up her gleaming silver helmet as she turned to her lover. They smiled instantaneously and walked out into the hallway hand in hand. As they strolled, Shayera turned to the Amazon and pulled strands of ebony hair away from a pale ear.

"Lets go to your room." She breathed, pressing their hips together and forcing her waist spikes into Diana.

"I suppose it is my turn to host the party." The Princess whispered as the stinging pain turned into pleasure and heightened her excitement. Taking the hand of her Thanagarian lover, she led the way towards her bedroom, fighting the undying urge to rip off the sexy spikes that now coated the redhead and ravage her. Wonder Woman thought it was odd for Shayera to be looking about in such a manner, it was if she hadn't been to the Watchtower before in her life. She shook her head and continued on, drawing the two of them ever closer to their destination. As the grey door opened in front of them, the two women kissed passionately; Shayera's helmet was thrown to the side as she forced her Princess against the wall, stripping the red costume from her body in a matter of seconds. Their kisses grew even more heated as they were placed on surfaces that were not the other's mouth. There was a new side to this that Diana found exciting beyond belief; her pleasure was growing rapidly by the second, bring erected so masterfully by a new increasingly animalistic side of the redhead. There was a greater passion that radiated like fire off of the surface of Shayera's skin, it both excited and slightly scared Wonder Woman. The Princess took it upon herself to ensure that her warrior was satisfied thoroughly, but after she'd had her turn. As the moment of climax drew nearer for Shayera, having been pleasured extensively by her Princess, she did something most...unexpected. Her pleasure and desire had grown to a point where it simply must be sated by one with masterful hands, or a skilled tongue; and while she came, she cried out into the hot air around them as her wings tensed above them.

It was a name that escaped her lips, albeit an unexpected and unknown one, "Barbara!" she cried. The Princess's back stiffened when the realization that it was not her own name being washed upon her; however, she didn't want to anger the woman who was clearly her superior. She tried to ignore the feelings of confusion and mistrust that began forming inside of her, and settled down next to her lover in the comfortable green sheets of her bed. And as the Amazon drifted off to sleep, she felt a very bad idea rear its ugly head; with all her might she tried to squelch such a thought because she didn't want it to be true, with all her heart she willed it to simply be the constant worrying of an untrusting woman. When she closed her eyes, the idea seemed all too logical.


	7. Chapter 7

Shayera awoke with a groan, not even bothering to open her shining emerald eyes, she knew where she was, who she was, and what had happened the night before; typically the three best things to have situated on a normal basis, especially when getting drunk. Her throat was hoarse, dehydration tended to provide such an effect; through further regain of consciousness, she found that her body was stiff and cold. When her limbs made the automatic action to stretch above her head and shudder in tune with her wings, they were held in place. She couldn't move as she desired and quickly grew agitated with this fact, needing to stretch to some degree for her wings to refrain from being stiff. With a grunt she slumped precariously in an uncomfortable upright position, scrunching her face up in anger; a new feeling seeped into her head as the fell into the realization that there was something hard stuck to her face. Her head began to throb as she twitched a curved eyebrow in the attempt to remember what had happened before consciousness slipped away from her. Wracking her brain she felt a muscle in her wing twitch uncontrollably, she ached and pulsated with the warm blood that flowed throughout her nearly motionless body. The breath hitched in her chest when she looked cautiously around her, getting the lay of the land and investigating her surroundings further, she came upon the realization that she was completely naked. Fists clenched so tightly that long Thanagarian claws would have pierced through her flesh, had she not possessed skin tougher than that of an Arlaxean Hound. She grit her teeth in anger and yelled out in rage, wanting to tear out the throat of whoever had the audacity to put her in such a position. Laughter echoed through the large room as she fought against the shackles binding her wrists and holding her against a cold metal wall. "Coward! Show me your face so I can mount it on my fucking wall!" Her blood boiled inside her veins and she wanted nothing more than to rip them to shreds. "Where are you?!" She screamed.

"Right here." She heard a whisper echo from her right and her head instinctively turned in that direction. As her head turned, the left side of her exposed neck was licked by something; her head whipped back around to the other side in the attempt of catching sight of the captor. When her shining emerald eyes flitted back and forth in the black rafters above, she felt something cold and hard being wrapped around her neck as her crimson hair was being held out of the way. The collar that entrapped her pale throat tightened instantly, barely leaving enough room for her to swallow. "Or maybe I'm here, darling." Shayera turned to see a woman covered in golden fur and long, luxurious, red hair.

"Cheetah." The Thanagarian exhaled, the name sliding from her lips like venom; it was as though the very word was bitter in her mouth.

"Yes, Shayera, its me." She thrust her arms out on either side of her body, displaying herself to the other redhead. "Sorry about the collar but I had to be sure that you wouldn't be able to get out of your restraints when I'm not watching you."

"What do you want, Barbara?" Hawkgirl's voice dripped with malice as she turned hard emerald eyes on the woman standing above her.

"What do I want? I want to make the precious Amazonian Princess suffer and leap back into my arms in tears at the destruction of your relationship." She examined her long black claws absentmindedly, but smiled broadly when her emerald eyes flitted over to the bound Thanagarian.

Shayera fought intensely against her restraints, screaming incessantly in pure and utter rage; all she could think to do was tear the throat out of the feline felon in front of her. "Leave Diana alone." The words were poison dripping from her bloodied lips, the blood that poured from her open wounds tasted bitter and filthy against the lips that revealed bared teeth.

Cheetah leaned into the face of the Thanagarian, breathing heavily in her face, "I'll do whatever it takes to fuck that Princess again, I will have her."

"No!" Shayera screamed, forcing her way through the restraints until she felt them fall off, before lunging at the woman who threatened the happiness of her relationship with Diana. She was prepared to kill what stood between her and the love of her life. She leapt from the ground, with a feral roar and talons extended, to slaughter the feline in front of her, but she found that she was held back by the collar Cheetah had attached. Growling low in her throat she clawed at it, if she'd had a few moments left to work on the infernal thing, she was sure that it would he in a pile on the ground. However, Cheetah pushed her arms up against the metal wall behind her; their lips met and Shayera remembered that she was completely naked save for the collar making it difficult for her to breathe. Her wings wrapped around her body while Cheetah's sandy tongue entered her mouth, outraged by what the other woman was trying to do the Thanagarian warrior bit hard into the feline's lip. Blood rushed to meet the chained redhead and she flashed a bloody smile as the other woman jumped back with a yelp of pain. A laugh jumped from Shayera's throat and she found it extremely difficult to stop when the cat hissed at her and slashed across her face; her shoulders shook with laughter even as she felt blood pour from the wound that stopped just above her eye. Cheetah began pouting but her eyes went wide and she held her breath when the winged beauty stopped laughing and turned her face up to look at her captor, shining emerald eyes shone hard in the light and her voice did not waver when she spoke. "I'm going to get out of this, and then I'm going to kill you."


End file.
